Fatal Coincidence (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = MNBN Films |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = September 14, 2014 (TV) September 17, 2014 (Theatrical release) |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 24.4 million |Row 7 title = Box office |Row 7 info = m50,003,000 (as of 10/15/2014) |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 85 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = MNBN Films Margovyan National Pictures }} Fatal Coincidence (full title: Fatal Coincidence: The True Story of Arbatskaya Air Express Flight 444) is a 2014 Margovyan docudrama made by the about the crash of in 2002. It stars , , , and . The movie was followed up by the 2016 TV . Plot February 27, 2002. As Arbatskaya Air Express Flight 444 prepares to land in Juana Arbatskaya International Airport in Arbatskaya City after a long flight from Spain, First Officer Andzhela Maradova ( ), the pilot flying the Airbus A340 flying Flight 444, notices that the plane's number 3 engine has lost all power suddenly. Captain Yefrem Solovich ( ), just three weeks away from retiring from the airline, offers to take control of the aircraft while Maradova tries to troubleshoot the problem and restart. Just as Maradova tells Solovich that engine three is not responding, however, the three remaining engines also begin shutting down one by one. The two pilots manage to restart engines one and four, but something is preventing them from restarting engine three. However, in their struggle to restart their engines, they fail to notice that their A340 has taken on a right bank that is steadily getting steeper, and by the time the pilots notice the bank, their actions are not enough to bring the plane back to level flight. The Airbus A340 crashes into the Lavrenty Bulshitov Building in downtown Arbatskaya City, killing all 306 passengers and crew of Flight 444, as well as 123 people in the building. Frederik Glaser ( , no relation to ) is sent by the to Arbatskaya City to investigate the crash. And, because of recent terrorist scares and bomb threats in the country, RBI Special Agent Natalya Nadezhdina ( ) is also sent to Arbatskaya City to determine if the crash is the result of terrorist action, like a bombing or hijacking, or if it is due to factors within the aircraft itself. The AARM and RBI teams struggle to piece together what little remains of Flight 444, its wreckage having been mixed up with the debris of the half-collapsed Lavrenty Bulshitov Building. Meanwhile, the RBI asks for a copy of the flight manifest from Arbatskaya Air Express headquarters, and Nadezhdina immediately picks out three names from the manifest: Jabeer Farroukhzhad, Odessa Yulianova, and Nicholas Mastroianni. Farroukhzhad ( ) was an Iranian national linked with Al-Qaeda, and was active in Afghanistan until 2000, when he disappeared from the eyes of international intelligence agencies. The fact that he died in the crash of Flight 444 sets off all kinds of warning bells within Margovya, and almost immediately after the discovery of Farroukhzhad among the passengers, the RBI set up a separate investigation into the possibility of an al-Qaeda terror cell operating in the country. Yulianova ( ), meanwhile, was known by the RBI to have connections with both the and the Del Quiev independence movement, so another terrorist angle, this time involving communist and Hispanic rebels in the country, was also investigated. Finally, Mastroianni ( ) was an American diplomat who was rumored to be the new CIA station chief within Margovya. The possibility of the crash being an assassination attempt on Mastroianni was not immediately trashed by the Bureau. The AARM investigators catch a lucky break when they finally find the plane's black boxes. The flight data recorder would show them what happened to the aircraft during its final moments, while the cockpit voice recorder would let them listen to what the pilots were saying during the incident. Glaser orders both black boxes to be flown to the AARM headquarters in Ikulsk for immediate examination. When they match up the data recorded by the FDR with the tape from the CVR, Glaser and the investigators hear a suspicious bang at the same time that the plane's third engine suddenly lost power. To add to their confusion, the other AARM investigators tell Glaser that they had recovered parts for only three of the plane's engines. Glaser theorizes that Flight 444's engine three must have detached from the plane, setting off the chain of events that eventually led to the deaths of 429 people. While the AARM investigators go and search for the third engine, the RBI agents analyze the wreckage for signs that a bomb brought down the plane. Chemical analysis of the wreckage reveals that all of the fire damage inflicted on the debris was a result of post-crash fires, and not because of any incendiary device. While all this is happening, though, Nadezhdina follows a slim lead, where a confidential informant has told her that there were rumors that both Farroukhzhad and Yulianova had offered their services to Mastroianni as informants for the CIA. Eager to grasp at any straw, Nadezhdina leaves the crash investigation to the hands of her second-in-command for the meanwhile and went off to pursue this lead. The informant, known only as "Esperanza," points Nadezhdina to a seedy part of Arbatskaya City, where she believes that both Yulianova and Farroukhzhad first encountered each other. While rooting around in Yulianova's old apartment, a turf war between rival gangs erupt in the streets, and Nadezhdina is forced to fight her way out of the neighborhood. A lone gangster enters the apartment and tries to attack Nadezhdina, but she fights back and eventually overpowers the gangster, and she interrogates him about Yulianova and Farroukhzhad. The gangster tells Nadezhdina that while he does know Odessa Yulianova during her stay in the neighborhood, he had never seen Jabeer Farroukhzhad, either with Yulianova or alone, his whole life. Nadezhdina leaves the neighborhood just as the police come in to deal with the gang war, turning over the captured gangster in the process. With the terrorism angle having turned up nothing, the RBI declare that Flight 444 is a plane crash, and they formally withdraw from the crash investigation and turn it over to the AARM. Glaser and his investigators are finally led to the location of the missing engine, which had ended up in a field two miles away from the crash site. Close examination of the engine reveals that the points attaching the engine to the aircraft's wing had snapped off, and examination under microscopes show that the damage is due to tiny cracks in the metal caused by fatigue and wear. Glaser heads for Arbatskaya Air Express's headquarters in Juana Arbatskaya International, where he gets to watch mechanics reattach an engine to an airplane wing by using a forklift to lift up the engine. The makeshift procedure causes the engine hardpoints to crash into the wing hardpoints with such force that Glaser actually winces while watching the procedure. He questions the mechanic watching over the procedure, who says that he supervised the same procedure on the A340 that was flying Flight 444 just two weeks earlier. Glaser thanks the mechanical staff for their cooperation and leaves the hangar to continue their investigation. It is later revealed that Arbatskaya Air Express's mechanical procedures in refitting engines to airplanes may have indirectly led to the subsequent crash of Flight 444. The stress of the engine and wing hardpoints colliding with each other at force caused the microfractures within the metal to spread further, and as the A340 continued on making flights the cracks spread even further, before they finally met each other and caused a structural failure on the hardpoints, causing the engine to detach from the aircraft. For that the head Arbatskaya Express mechanic Jonathan Cariaso ( ) was brought to court and was eventually found guilty of criminally negligent manslaughter. However, the investigation also discovered that the pilots of Flight 444 became too focused with trying to find out what had happened to engine #3 that they failed to notice that their aircraft had developed a bank until it was unrecoverable. These two factors were mainly what led to the deaths of 429 people on the morning of February 27, 2002. Cast * as Frederik Glaser, AARM investigator * as Natalya Nadezhdina, RBI special agent * as Yefrem Solovich, captain of Flight 444 * as Andzhela Maradova, first officer of Flight 444 * as Jabeer Farroukhzhad * as Odessa Yulianova * as Nicholas Mastroianni * as Jonathan Cariaso Velez * as "Esperanza" Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Media Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)